As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), are made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature frequently increases greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat of the CPU quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of spaced fins integrally formed with the base by extrusion. The base is used for contacting with an electronic component. Heat generated by the electronic component is transferred to the base and then to the fins where heat is dissipated. However, the ratio of the height of the fins to the width of the space is limited by extrusion technology. That is, heat dissipation surface area unit volume is limited. Thus, when heat dissipation surface area is increased for meeting the increasing requirement of heat dissipation of the electronic component the volume of the heat sink is inevitably increased, which is converse to the trend toward miniaturization in computer industry.
Thus, a type of heat sink incorporating a plurality of fins stacked along a heat pipe has been developed. The fins are seperatedly formed and the heat pipe extends through the central area of the fins. The heat pipe absorbs heat from an electronic component and then transfers it to the fins for dissipation. A fan is attached to one side of the fins for producing forced airflow blowing from the border of the fins toward the central area of the fins. However, heat accumulated at the central area of the fins which has generally temperature higher than that of border area of the fins cannot be transferred efficiently. The heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink is limited.